The Kampfer's Stage
by Spartan243
Summary: John Roberts is an ordinary boy at school. But when he wakes up one day and is told he is a Kampfer, things start to get wild for him.
1. Chapter 1

The Kampfer's stage

"Wake up, hey wake up"

"Five more minutes"

"Fine be late for school"

"Wait a minute" A young man with brown hair said sleepily, as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, "I live alone who on earth is telling me to get up".

"Me"

Looking around the room the young man saw no one in his room.

"Huh must be going nuts, there's no one here" commented the brunette.

"John I'm on your desk"

"What" the now identified john said as his neck snapped in the direction of his desk across the room. The only things on desk was his homework from last night a few miscellaneous items and the only that would stand out was a plush toy that looked like a tiger, except it an eye patch and what looked a pinkish strip coming out the belly, it kind of looked like intestines, this was known as the disembowelled tiger.

"OK I'm either going blind or I'm high because all I see is a plush toy, and they can't talk". John said still sounding half asleep.

"Well I can because I'm not just a plush toy". Replied the tiger

"That's it I'm high or I've gone insane, though staying up late playing Xbox probably doesn't help". The brunette said supposedly to himself.

"Why'd I have to get the idiot Kampfer?" Said the tiger, in an upset tone.

"Hey who are you calling an idiot!?" john shouted, raising his hand to his head he then said "why am I arguing with a toy this make no sense… huh". The boy now noticed that there was something attached to his wrist, a bracelet, to be specific a blue coloured bracelet.

"I don't remember having a bracelet of any kind why am I wearing one?" John wondered loudly as he tried to take it off, but not succeeding.

"It's a sign you're a kampfer." The tiger replied, in a somewhat happy tone.

"A what?" he questioned as he stopped try to remove the bracelet.

"A Kampfer, you are on blue team to be specific, hence why your bracelet is blue."

"What and I fight the reds is that it?" John replied jokingly.

"Yes you do, although you should also know that Kampfer are always female, when the bracelet glows you'll transform." The tiger said in a serious tone.

"Oh hell no I want out I like myself the way I am thanks, nope, no way I want out find someone else I don't want any part of this." John started to panic; he then noticed that the bracelet had started to glow,

"Well FUUUUUU" and there was a blinding flash.

As the light died down John looked himself over. There were no changes what so ever.

"Ha, thank god for that I'm still me." John proclaimed happily sliding across the floor. As john stood up to his full height of 5' 10" with a normal build (in between skinny and tubby) with short brown hair as well as brown eyes, most would describe him a normal guy who had transferred overseas because of his parents jobs, both resulting in them being away from home for long periods of time, though not very sociable, he wasn't exactly shy, it was just that the majority of his friends were back in England, and after school he just preferred to stay at home and play on his Xbox and watch anime or TV. John was now finally awake as he looked at his room to find where his school uniform was, finding his clothes and then getting himself dressed, he realised something was amiss with a particular item on his bedside table.

"I'm sure that the Sengoku driver had the belt attached to it last night." John commented aloud, thinking that he had somehow lost a piece of it.

"What's that?" the tiger asked the young man

"This? It's called a Sengoku driver it's a toy I bought the other day with the collection of Gaim's lockseeds, Orange, Pineapple, Strawberry and watermelon as well as the lockseed for his motorbike." John replied to the tiger's question.

The other day John had been walking home from school having missed the bus and had seen the driver and lockseeds on display as part of a clearance sales, being a fan of the latest rider show he jumped at the chance to get them all at a cheap price.

"What's it do?" the Tiger asked intrigued.

"Nothing really it just a piece of merchandise to do with a TV show I watch, it's called Kamen Rider Gaim, great show, anyway the main Character uses the driver and seeds to give himself different items and Armours and then fights monster and enemy riders with said armour. Basically the main character would place the driver on waist like this and th…" John explained and then stopped abruptly; the driver upon being place on his waist had released a yellow band around his waist. "That's …. That's not possible this is a toy. It can't be real." John thought aloud.

"Hang on you said I would be transformed into a girl cause of this Kampfer thing right, why am I still a guy then." John questioned the tiger that was still sitting on his desk.

"No idea the bracelet should have changed your gender so that you would be in a female form so you can fight as a Kampfer, though would have been able to change back to your male form." The tiger responded.

"But instead of me transforming the belt has been hmmmm I wonder if the seed works with it, on no I'm going to be late!" John exclaimed as he grabbed his stuff (Gaim stuff included) and rushed for the bus stop.

Upon arriving at the bus stop with only a couple of minutes to spare, he waited for the bus to arrive, he looked at his bracelet and saw that it was glowing 'what the'.

BANG

He felt something pass close by and looked at the wall behind him and saw a hole in the wall, it looked to him like a … 'bullet hole, that's a bullet hole' spinning around to find where the shot came from he saw a girl with red hair and eyes with a handgun in her hand.

Finding the nearest thing to hide behind he shouted "hey what I do to you put the gun down!" John was panicking; he didn't want to die so young.

"You're a Kampfer aren't you so transform and fight me you asshole!" the girl shouted back as she continued to fire at the cover he was hiding behind.

'Dammit I don't want to die just yet, It's a long shot but no time like the present' he though as he grabbed the Sengoku driver out of his school blazer as well as the orange lockseed and placed the driver on his waist.

"Alright you want a fight I'll give you a fight!" he shouted while thinking 'please let this work'

"Henshin" he declared pressing the lockseed open.

**ORANGE!**

Above john a circle zipped open and a large metal orange floated down from it. John then placed the lockseed in to the slot on the driver and pressed down on the lock itself.

**LOCK ON!**

The driver then started play techno sounding war horns, using the cutting blade on the driver the orange was cut in half, the top half showing the inside of an orange and on the bottom a sword that looked like an orange slice.

**SEIYA! ORANGE ARMS! THE PATH OF BLOSSOMS ON STAGE!**

As the orange descended on to John's head a wave of energy passed over him cladding him in a blue suit with yellow lines on his lower arms and boots all the way up to his knees. With the orange now on his head a helmet formed with a black visor a sword like motif on it as well. The visor then become orange as well as the back of the helmet, as the transformation continued the orange folded on to the shoulders and chest forming studded orange metal shoulder pads and chest plate, as well as two swords, the in his hand looked like an orange slice, this is known as the Daidaimaru and this is the weapon of orange arms. On his waist was another sword but was a lot plainer with black and silver colouring; however at the top of the hilt there was a part that stuck out and looked like a gun barrel, this is the Musou saber, John had become Kamen rider Gaim in his orange arms.

"What the hell! How do you that weird transformation I thought It was women only who could fight as Kampfer why are you not a girl!" The girl shouted in disbelief.

"Hey what's your name?" John asked calmly even though his mind he was thinking 'oh hell yes, this rules, now if only there wasn't a gun pointed at me'.

"Akane Mishima" the newly identified Akane replied, then she asked "and yours?"

"John Roberts, although you may as well call me Gaim when I'm like this." he answered

"Gaim?"

"Yeah Kamen Rider Gaim, and this is my stage now!" he declared as he withdrew the Musou saber so that the Daidaimaru was in his left hand and the saber was in his right.

"You are one cheesy asshole; I'm going to enjoy filling you with holes." She said angrily as she proceeded to shoot at him.

Gaim dodged left a trail of bullet holes following him as he evaded. Thinking quickly he pulled the slide back on the Musou saber and five lights appeared on the sword.

"Dodge this!" and pulled the trigger aiming at the girl. Four missed while one only grazes her.

"HA what a shit shot!" she taunted while continuing to fire bullet after bullet at him.

"First time using this thing cut me some slack jeez, also what the hell is that gun infinite extended mags or something!" Gaim shouted back as he combined the sword and saber to create a double bladed staff. He then began to spin it rapidly in front of him creating a shield that deflected the bullets aimed at him. 'I can't keep this up I'm going to have go for the finisher'. He reached for the lockseed on his belt and unclipped it

**LOCK OFF!**

Taking the still open lockseed Gaim placed it in to the same type of slot as the Sengoku driver located on the Musou saber closed the lock.

**LOCK ON!**

**1-0-0-0**

As the Musou sabres' blade became covered in orange energy Gaim prepared to strike.

"Hold still." Gaim called to the red head. With that said he slashes at her two times creating blades of orange that flew towards Akane, she didn't get a chance to move as the strikes hit her holding her in place.

"Arghhhh!" she cried out in pain. With the Daidaimaru now glowing orange she could see Gaim preparing to strike.

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

With the declaration of the attack Gaim charged forward towards his target, he knew the fight was won.

**THUNK! **

Gaim struck Akane with the side of the blade rather than the edge, causing her to fall back a few feet with enough force hurting her, and it would for a while afterwards, but she wouldn't die.

"You idiot we're on the same team, did you even check the colour before attacking!?" Gaim shouted in disbelief not believing his discovery after catch a glimpse of colour bracelet she was wearing.

"So what I wanted to fight see if you would be decent in a fight, seems you are." Akane replied like it was common practice to just attack your teammate out of nowhere.

"You are crazy, now look I've missed the bus!" John exclaimed as he placed the lockseed back on the driver and then closed it undoing the transformation and looked around to see if anyone had seen the fight.

"Wow, you could have been killed and you're worried about being late." She said sweat dropping.

"Well you weren't trying till kill me really it seems, so anyway I'm leaving see you around or whatever but I've gotta go." He then took out the sakura lockseed.

"What are doing now the fights over?" The red head questioned.

"Just watch." John said as he opened the lockseed and threw it out in front of, it then transformed in to a motorcycle before there with the motif of a sakura blossom on the front of the bike, this was the sakura hurricane. "Wish I had thought this would work sooner, I could have avoided this whole fight, oh well it was fun so see ya, and no shooting random people in the street." He called as he drove away.

Unknown to him Akane had called out "Hey give me a ride too I'm gonna be late as well you prick!" but to no avail.

Back with John we find him riding to school with a few thoughts on his mind, 'well this'll help reduce the money I have to spend on travel to school, not only that it's easy to store win-win if ask me, also now that this whole kampfer business has started I have a feeling things are going to be out of control from now on, but at least I got to be a Kamen rider, so that's cool…right.'

Little did he know that things were going to radically change, for good or bad? Well that depends on who you ask.

**Hi. This is my first ever Fanfic so sorry for spelling and Grammar I'm dyslexic so was never good at this sort of thing, I thought this up yesterday on a spur of the moment thing. As you can see no Natsuru, why? Because he annoys me, being fixated on Kaede and ignoring the others half the time because of it, I mean seriously I know he supposed to be dense but the date with shizuku I cringed so bad, and the mind control thing, so yeah no Natsuru. This will be an OC X Shizuku story, however if you want harem say so, I'll see if I can write it like that, but Shizuku will be the main girl. Now I've only watched the anime so that's what I'm basing this off except episode 13 (WTF). Anyway I hope you have enjoyed my first chapter. I would love feedback because I'm sure there can be improvements, so yeah constructive criticism is welcome Thanks for reading and see you next time. Spartan 243 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

'Looks like I made it on time, whatever caused the driver and lockseed to become real, thanks.' John thought to himself as the bike turned back into the lockseed after he had dismounted it, making it to the classroom with two minutes to spare he took his seat.

As it was coming up to lunch time he was still thinking about what had happened that morning, 'So to recap I'm now part of a team of fighters that battle – for what no idea – each other that consists of two teams red and blue, they are supposed to be only women, however I seem to be an exception, but why though did it change the driver and stuff instead of my DNA, ah whatever best just accept it otherwise I really will go nuts, the main problem now is where the enemy could strike from.'

**Ring**

"Ah good, it's lunch time, well better head to the lunchroom." John said to himself as he packed his school stuff away, however as he got up to leave for lunch one of his classmates – Higashida - came up saying there was some looking for him outside.

"Who the hell needs to see me now, I've done nothing wrong all morning?" John asked while he was thinking that someone had seen the fight that he had got into that morning and was looking for answers.

"No idea who it is, but I don't think you're in trouble though." Higashida replied to his question.

"What makes you say that?"

"It not a teacher but someone from the girls side of the school."

"What?" John question as walk towards the door "who do I know from the girls' side?"

The boy just shrugged in response.

Upon exiting the classroom John spotted a girl with short brown hair with a headband in it as well as green eyes and wore classes, she was shorter than him but only by about half a head, as well as lightly tanned skin, all in all an attractive girl, she didn't exactly look comfortable, fidgeting from nervousness; though that was probably because every guy was looking at her.

'Jeez you'd think they never seen a girl before with the way they're watching her' John thought as he walked up to her, aloud he said "Hi, is there something I can help with, sorry I don't know your name." he said trying to be friendly.

"H-hello I-I am Akane Mishima I'm the school librarian." She said with a bit of a shy stutter in her voice.

"Akane…. Wait, where have I heard that name before?"

_Flashback_

"_Hey what's your name?" John asked calmly even though his mind he was thinking 'oh hell yes, this rules, now if only there wasn't a gun pointed at me'._

"_Akane Mishima" the newly identified Akane replied, then she asked "and yours?"_

"_John Roberts, although you may as well call me Gaim when I'm like this." he answered_

"_Gaim?" _

"_Yeah Kamen Rider Gaim, and this is my stage now!" he declared as he withdrew the Musou saber so that the Daidaimaru was in his left hand and the saber was in his right._

_Flashback end_

"You where the one from this morning weren't you!?" he said eyes wide and a little too loudly in shock, drawing attention in the process. "Jeez, look is there anywhere we can talk in private?" John asked quietly realising he was drawing more attention with his previous comment.

"Ye-yes the library would be best." Akane answered quietly while fidgeting. Upon reach the library Akane and John found an area out of the sight and ears of the other students.

"Good we're out of sight and out of hearing range this should be fine." John stated.

"O-o-out of the w-w-way what do you mean?" Akane replied as her face reddened misinterpreting what John meant complete.

"So we can discuss this morning obviously what did you think?" John responded "You tried to kill me remember that?"

"S-s-sorry it's just that when I transform I become more aggressive and foul mouthed." The girl replied in a hurt voice.

"You forgot trigger happy." John deadpanned remembering how she just fired off her weapon without any consideration 'probably doesn't have to worry with infinite ammo.' He thought.

's-sorry." She said looking upset with the fact that he was mad with her, she then asked "erm what was with that armour this morning? That wasn't like any of the types I was told about."

"Types?"

"Yes types, Black Seppuku Rabbit told me that there are three types, Sword, Gun and magic types so I don't know how you got that armour and remain male even though it's supposed to be female only." She explained

"Wait a minute did you say Black Seppuku Rabbit, isn't that the plush toy from the same series as Disembowelled Tiger?" John questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes it is, though Rabbit has a bit of a foul mouth when talking to people." She responded

"That explains so much it's unreal." John replied shaking his head slowly. "Anyway the armour is a bit hard to explain, it was some toys that I'd bought a few days ago, anyway this morning the bracelet had started to glow signifying I was going to change, a blinding flash happened and after the light faded nothing had changed except the driver had suddenly lost the yellow belt section, anyway long story short it seems that the bracelet changed it instead of me, though I definitely have no complaints so yeah, how long have you been a kampfer anyway." He asked after telling her, his story to the green eyed girl.

"S-six months now, one morning I woke up and I'm holding a big black gun and felt really hot." She answered.

"You have an interesting turn of phrase; must everything sound like an innuendo with you?" He questioned not really knowing what else to say. "Hey don't you think it's become a bit quite in hear no whispers or anything?" Looking at Akane he then noticed her bracelet was glowing.

SMASH

A sword like weapon attached to a chain came sailing through the bookcases narrowly missing the pair as John shouted "Get down, enemy kampfer!" as he knocked Akane to the ground shielding her as best he could from further attacks.

"No shit dickhead now get off me before I really fill you with holes." The transformed Akane replied aiming her gun into his face. "Just hurry up and transform."

"Fine." Grabbing his Sengoku driver out of his jacket he placed it on his waist and it created the belt around his waist.

"Henshin!"

**ORANGE!**

**LOCK ON!**

**SEIYA! ORANGE ARMS! THE PATH OF BLOSSOMS ON STAGE!**

With oranges arm equipped he drew the Musou saber and headed to the aisle to try and get a better look at his attack, hover with all the smoke it was hard to so, see that the attack where coming from above he aim the Musou saber high pulled the slide back and saw that the lights where on. "Fire in the hole!" he declared as he fired off the rounds in the Musou saber. For a few seconds there was no retaliation, "That it?" he wondered aloud.

CRASH

Gaim was thrown back as he was nearly struck by the throwing weapons, and ended up hitting the far wall behind him.

"Dammit have you not got anything better to take on long range, you shit head!" Akane shouted as she began to shoot trying to hit the source of the attacks.

"Give's a second alright." Pulling out a new lockseed of his belt which looked like a strawberry pressing open the lockseed it declared.

**STRAWBERRY!**

Removing the still opened orange lockseed he placed the Strawberry lockseed in its place and locked it in place, causing orange arms to disappear.

**LOCK ON!**

As the horns played for all to hear the attacks stopped the attacker obviously wondering what was happening. Using the cutting blade Gaim cut the lockseed in half showing the top half to be a strawberry and the bottom half displayed a throwing knife of some kind. Above his head the gate to Helheim- where the lockseeds actually came in the show-opened up and out came a large metal strawberry and descended on to Gaim head.

**SEIYA! STRAWBERRY ARMS! SWOOSHING SPARK!**

With that declared the strawberry began to form Gaim new armour, his visor now sported a red colour with the back of the helmet gaining the likeness of a strawberry the shoulders now more pointed on the right because it was form from the tip of the strawberry as the top half and green section became the left shoulder pad. With the breast plate - which showed a strawberry on it - finally in place Gaim's new weapons where brought forth, still equipped with the Musou saber on his waist he held in his hands a pair of throwing knives with a strawberry motif on the middle of them, these are the Ichigo Kunai.

"I'm Kamen Rider Gaim and this is my stage now." Said as he threw his kunai towards where he believed the enemy to be supposedly missing as the attacks continued to come at him.

"Stop saying that you asshole." The red head hothead said pissed off that she couldn't see or hit her target.

"Never, it's a war cry, what do you have." as we continued to dodge incoming attacks- which was easier with his slight increase in speed in Strawberry arm- and threw his kunai which would appear in his hand like a form of infinite ammo.

"Grrrh shut up." She retorted

"We need to get this outside we can't see her with all the smoke come on." Going to the nearest window making sure there was no one outside Gaim then proceeded to leap out and landed on the ground with no difficulty. With Akane following shortly after, as they stood prepared for the coming attack when Gaim heard a noise he really didn't need to hear.

**Zip!**

He slowly turned around and hoped against hope he was wrong, however he was right as a 'crack' had appeared and out popped two grey monsters, while one of them had a red stomach the other had a green one. These are elementary inves.

"No that shouldn't be right they were just toys, although where would the fruit come from, arrrgh forget it one problem at a time." He said as he threw his kunai at the new enemy "Akane keep an eye out for the kampfer she might attack I'll deal with the inves." Gaim ordered.

"What? Hey don't order me around and what's going on?" She said while wondering what the hell was happening.

"Shit's hits the fan that's what; I'll explain later okay just do I say." Gaim responded as he continued to attack the inves, spark flying as the kunai made contact with them in the process causing a lot of damage to the inves. The inves tried to get closer but Gaim was quicker than them moving so that he was out of range and with a constant supply of kunai he was able to keep the fight in his favour, 'Right lets finish this.' He thought as he stowed the kunai and withdrew the Musou saber and then removing the still open lockseed from its spot on the driver.

**LOCK OFF!**

**LOCK ON!**

**1-0-0-0**

Upon placing the lockseed in the slot on the saber and locking it place, Gaim prepared to strike as the numbers counted upwards and the saber was coated in a red energy, up reaching full charge he attacked with the saber twice slicing upwards towards the sky upon doing so a red energy version of the saber flew in to the sky.

**STRAWBERRY CHARGE!**

Upon reach the height necessary the sword turned in to a large strawberry and then immediately exploded creating hundreds of kunai that rained down up the two inves, resulting in an explosion signalling their destruction.

"Good, that's over, Akane any sign of the enemy Kampfer." He asked turning to her

"None, but you could have let me in on the fight asshole." She responded. John then closed the lockseed reverting him back to his normal self.

"Huh well that's good, I guess makes things slightly easier for us but we still didn't get to see who it was which is the problem, they already know who we are cause they were probably watching us waiting for a good moment to strike." He reasoned as he scratched his head in frustration.

**Ring**

"Damn, class, well see you later I'm too tired to be finding more trouble in any form, so see ya later or whenever, bye." He said jogging off to his next classes as he saw she had reverted back to normal and was walking to her next class as well.

_With the other Kampfer_

'Interesting, Kamen Rider Gaim, or should I say John Roberts.' She thought to herself as she looked over the School file on John, a small smile playing at her face.

**Hi again, Well this is chapter two so I've expanded on Akane a bit more (I hope I've got her character right). As well as brought in the inves, I did this for multiple reasons, one being that the fruits have to come from somewhere, and that it will attract inves through cracks, another would be help the reds and blues come together in a more concrete fire than just, don't attack me I won't attack you, kind of thing, I know it does become red/blue VS white later but it wasn't that at first, however I'll probably expand their use later on (Thanks for that idea BetaHalo). Anyway how will Gaim get his upgrades, well that is for you guys to find out, but if you have suggestion I'm all for it. Again feedback is great so I look forward to that, Also I will be going back to update chapter one to try and make it seem less rushed (sorry about that hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed). Spartan243**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Man I'm beat, today has been a stressful one to say the least." John said as he lay on his bed after throwing his jacket over his chair while his driver and lockseeds sat on his bedside table. "Now there's inves as well a Kampfer." Twisting over so he was facing Disembowelled Tiger "Hey Tiger why are the Kampfer fighting anyway, you haven't explained that part yet?" he asked the plush toy.

"I don't know, the moderators never told us." The tiger replied.

"What did you say?" John asked angrily as he got off his bed and walked towards the plush toy; pick him up and bringing the toy close to his face "It sounded like you said you don't know why we're fighting."

"That's what I said."

"Ah good I'm not hearing things." John said as he nodded his head in an understanding manner. Then his face changed to a look that could be described as pissed, "What do you mean you don't know!? What kind of messenger are you any way!?" as he shouted he dropped kicked the tiger across the room landing on the floor in a heap.

"We aren't told the point of the fighting; just that we explain the basics of the fights to the people we're assigned to." The tiger explain as he got up and walked and climbed his way back to his place on the desk.

"You're as useful as a chocolate teapot, you know that right?" John replied in a defeated tone.

"A what?"

"Never mind, I'm going to bed, this conversation is getting me nowhere, see you in the morning." He said as he got changed and climbed in to bed pulling the cover over him he drifted into the land of dreams.

_The next morning:_

"Morning tiger sleep well, actually do you even sleep?" he asked the tiger

"Yeah I do, and I did thanks." The tiger responded in a happy voice.

'Well time for another day of school and fights, though I could do without the latter.' The boy thought to himself as he began to get changed into his school uniform placing his driver in his blazer as well as the lockseeds. During breakfast he asked the tiger an important question, "by the way will all the Kampfer be at my school or are they just dotted around the surrounding area?"

"Yeah your school has become the centre stage for this conflict."

"So they'll all be school girls right cause you said only women could fight as a Kampfer."

"Yeah it's getting really fun don't you think." The toy commented on the situation jovially.

"Yeah, real fun." John replied sarcastically as he finished off his food and cleaned up after himself. "Right I'm heading to school see ya later." He called as he left the room. Upon exiting the house he pulled out the sakura lockseed and unlocked it causing the Sakura Hurricane to materialise in front of him, getting on the bike he revved the engine and drove off towards school.

Upon arriving at school John dismounted the bike and it reverted back to lockseed form, stowing it in his jacket he walked around the corner towards the gate, as he got closer he noticed someone waiting outside the gate, a certain brown hair green eyed someone, as she noticed him approached she shyly waved her hand to get his attention.

"Hello Akane, what's up you look distracted by something?" John asked worryingly to his new partner.

"E-erm someone wants to see us, come with me please." She said clearly not liking the idea of having to see whoever it was they were going to see.

As John followed Akane his mind raced 'Who wants to see us, is it to do with the library, or the inves from yesterday?' Upon reaching their destination John saw that had reached the student council room, one thought dominated his mind 'oh bugger'. With Akane opening the door and the leading the way they entered the room. The majority of the room was dark, even though it was bright outside the curtains were closed, what light had seeped through illuminated a small area of the room, including two chairs that where positioned facing towards the curtain covered window and a long table with multiple seat pushed under it, however it was the centre chair that drew the pairs attention. Sitting in the chair was young women with long black hair, pale skin that seemed to shine due to the sun's rays. However as John looked at the women it was the eyes that truly got his attention, amethyst coloured eyes that seemed to be looking him over top to bottom, even though they weren't moving at all. This is Shizuku Sango the Student council president of Seitetsu.

'Huh now that I've seen her for the first time up close I can see what all the commotion was about, although that 'fan club' of hers is a bit coo-coo if you ask me, she seems normal, calm demeanour, as one would most likely have in her position.' John thought as he and Akane sat down in the chairs in front of the president. For a moment there was only silence as Shizuku continued to look them over, until Akane spoke.

"U-um Madam President why have you called us here?" she asked

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about what happened in the library yesterday? As I was told you were there before the attack happened." She asked as she eyed John closely gauging his response.

"We were in the library yesterday but we had already left before the fight had begun, anyway I'd heard it was females that were fighting so I don't know why I'm here exactly." John replied being very careful about what he said.

"Apparently it wasn't just girls but also someone in strange armour." The president replied her face unchanged throughout the conversation. "I was wondering if you knew anything about that?"

"Strange? How exactly, sure the person wasn't wearing Kevlar or something? Though where they had gotten it from I've no idea or why they would need it." John replied rubbing his chin in thought.

"I have heard reports that the armour looked fruit based."

"Fruit based armour, not to sound rude but that sounds crazy you may want to check your sources." John said, he was starting to worry that he may have been rumbled somehow. It was Shizuku's next words that made him react.

"Are you sure you don't know about the monsters from yesterday either." She asked a playful smile forming on her lips.

"What?" He asked wide eyed. "No one should have known about that unless, wait you're the…"

His words were cut off as Shizuku had move out of her seat at such speed that as she transformed- her hair changes on the inside to white- her chained dagger weapons had already wrapped themselves around Akane keeping her rooted to the chair before she could even transform herself. John jumped out of his seat and slapped the driver to his waist and reached for his orange lockseed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I could kill Akane before you transform." She threatened as the tip of the dagger inched closer to the young green eyed girl's throat. John slowly released his grip on the lockseed on his waist as he brought his hand upwards hands open showing nothing in his hand, trying to make sure he didn't appear threating he returned to his chair.

"What do you want?" He asked not taking his eyes off Shizuku as she also returned to her position behind the table, making sure to keep Akane tied to the chair.

"What I want to know is what those creatures were yesterday?" She asked as she looked at Akane to make sure she wasn't doing anything, and then looked back at John waiting for his response.

"Inves."

"Inves?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Short for invasive species, the ones you saw yesterday were elementary – grunts basically- they inhabit Helheim forest. There are different types of inves and even a sort of hierarchy. Elementary at the bottom Overlords at the top." He began to explain.

"Overlords."

"Yeah, tops dogs and are very strong. Have neither one of you watched Kamen Rider Gaim? I mean it's on every Sunday." He asked

"No." Both girls said, Akane speaking up for the first time since coming into the room, finally having some breathing room with the daggers moved away from her throat, however she was still tied to the chair.

"Of course not." Sighing John continued on his explanation. "Anyway Inves eat one thing only, the fruits of Helheim or lockseeds."

"That's two things." Akane said glancing at John.

"No it's not; see the fruit of Helheim become lockseeds, the lockseeds are a matured version of the fruits which can only be done through possessing a Sengoku driver, as far as I'm aware anyway. Anyway inves comes through 'cracks', the portal that the inves came through yesterday, that's the basics of it anyway." As he finished his explanation Shizuku reverted back to normal releasing Akane in the process.

"I guess that will have to do for now, you may go." She said, however Akane had transformed and had her gun aimed at Shizuku's face.

"What the hell, 'you may go' don't give me that shit." She yelled as john got up of his chair and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's pointless, she's letting us go, let's do that shall we." He said as he started to pull her away from the student council president.

"No! Let me kill the bitch!" she shouted waving her gun in the air.

"No, now come on." John replied as Akane transformed back to her original form.

Upon exiting the room they were heading back to the library when they heard screaming coming from the girls courtyard, they ran to go see what was causing the commotion.

It was inves, 3 elementary types, one green, one blue and one red. And they had cornered a group of girls, as they closed in for the kill the girls continued to scream.

John reacted quickly, jumping in front of the three inves he preceded to kick the blue inves in the side cause it stumble and hit into the green inves causing it too then fall over the red one, this gave John enough time to turn to the girls behind him.

"Run, I'll hold them off." He urged them, with a nod of their heads they ran away from the inves. With them out of the way and the driver still attached to his waist he took out his orange lockseed from his waist

"Henshin!"

**ORANGE!**

**LOCK ON!**

**SEIYA! ORANGE ARMS! THE PATH OF BLOSSOMS ON STAGE!**

Now donning the orange arms Gaim withdrew the Musou saber and using the Daidaimaru started to attack the inves slicing the red inves across the chest as it had just got up off the floor, then pulling the slide on the saber aimed it at the blue inves -that was about to attack him from his right- fired it point blank at the inves's stomach sent it falling to the ground in a shower of sparks, making use of his enemy being down for the count he finished of the inves by run passed it while using the Daidaimaru to cut it from top to bottom, it exploded signalling it had been destroyed. Spinning on the spot he saw the green inves heading for him grabbing hold of the cutting blade on the Sengoku driver he used it to slice the lockseed once.

**ORANGE SQUASH!**

The Daidaimaru began to glow with orange energy, as the inves drew closer Gaim prepared to strike, once it was within striking distance Gaim sliced at the inves multiple times causing it to explode as well, Two down, With that done he turned his attention to the final inves and once again used the cutting blade to slice the orange lockseed.

**ORANGE SQUASH!**

However instead of the Daidaimaru charging up Gaim jumped high into the air aiming his right foot towards the inves it began to charge up with orange energy and began to pass through a line off orange slices as he travelled towards his target, gaining power in his foot with each slice he travelled through.

"See ya!" Gaim shouted as he connected and landed and turned around to see his final target was sparking and then finally exploded signalling the final inves destroyed. Or so he thought

**Zip!**

As the crack opened a new inves jumped out it was humanoid and green being the dominate colour with bronze as the highlighting colour, It had a dragons head and spike on its shoulders and was looking around for its prey. This was a berserker type inves a step up from elementary, worse it was one of the stronger types a Seiryu (Azure Dragon) inves.

"Bloody hell why couldn't it be one of the 'weaker' types, I'm gonna need to use a different approach." Upon realising the type it was Gaim grabbed a new lockseed, this one looking like a pineapple.

**PINEAPPLE!**

Unlocking the lockseed he removed the orange lockseed and placed the Pineapple lockseed in the open slot and locked it place causing orange arms to disappear.

**LOCK ON!**

As the portal to Helheim opened up a large metal Pineapple descended on to Gaim Head. Cutting open the Lockseed it displayed a pineapple in the top half while a fail like weapon was displayed in the bottom half of the now open lockseed.

**SEIYA! PINEAPPPLE ARMS! PULVERISE & DESTROY!**

As the metal Pineapple opened up to create Gaim's new armour The visor turned a pale yellow and the back of the helmet now resembled a pineapple especially with the leaf parts outlining the helmet, the pineapple continued to create Gaim's armour by folding outwards and creating large shoulder guards that went below his elbows, however they were loose fitting, providing high level protection while preserving as much of Gaim's ability to move freely as possible, as the chest plate connected to the body suit Gaim's new weapon appeared. As usual the Musou saber was on his waist but now he held a large flail weapon that resembled a metal pineapple in his hand that was attached to the end of a chain, this is the Pine Iron.

"This is my stage now!" Gaim declared "And you're going down!"

Having noticed Gaim the dragon inves began its attack by using its breath attack to throw Gaim off guard, as the blue flame flew towards Gaim he jumped to the side but was still able to feel the heat of the attack, however the inves didn't let up as it ran to attack Gaim up close hitting him in the chest, As Gaim was knocked back Gaim made some distance and started to spin the pine iron around in the air gaining some speed with the weapon and the brought it crashing down on the dragon inves's head made it roar in anger as it closed in for another attack. As it struck the Kamen Rider on his shoulder Gaim retaliated by smashing the flail in to the stomach of the inves, he knew that he had to end this now or he wouldn't last much longer, as he brought the Pine Iron down on the head of the inves again making it stumble Gaim used the cutting blade to slice the Pineapple lockseed.

**PINEAPPLE SQUASH!**

With the Pine Iron now in his hands he drop kicks the weapon towards the dragon inves, upon reach the target the pine iron encased the head of the inves stopping it from seeing what was about to happen. Jumping into the air Gaim aimed his right foot at the body of the dragon and travelled towards the inves gathering energy on his right foot. Traveling through the target the inves now sported a large hole in its stomach and an image of a pineapple slice appeared around the hole, the inves then died in a fiery explosion.

John closed the lockseed as he turned to admire his handiwork 'well that went well but that dragon was difficult now I see why it took Gaim and Baron beat him, at least it didn't evolve or I would have been in trouble, on another note it feels fantastic to pull off a rider kick.' As he turned around to head back to the male side of the school he saw a very chilling sight.

The Group of girls that he had saved had only runaway to a safe enough distance to be out of harm's way, but they had stayed watching the entire fight transfixed as Gaim destroyed the monsters, as they continued to stare at the young man he could only say one thing.

"Well shit, why don't I think before I act?" John complained to himself.

**Hello again. Finally I've finally got round to debuting pineapple arms, one of my favourites (for a silly sounding concept using fruits as armour I was thankful to be proven oh so wrong when I started to watch the show) along with Triumphant arms (DJ gun FTW) and mango arm (I thinks it's the horns and cape). Kiwami arms is awesome but the Gaim symbol on the cone head is too large in my opinion, but still awesome. Anyway next episode, more interactions with shizuku and Akane, and the aftermath of the fight in this episode. Perhaps a trip to Helheim itself is in order, till next time. Spartan 243**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

John was able to get home from school without further incident. Crashing on his bed from the exhausting day he had he let out a huge sigh.

"Damn it why did I jump in like that? Now those girls know that I change into a Kamen Rider." He complained

"Why's that bad?" Disembowelled Tiger asked, not really seeing what the problem.

"Duh, monster invasion followed shortly after a large fight in the school library, that's going to attract lots of unwanted attention, what about the local authorities, did you think these fights would remain secret forever cause they won't." John replied to the Tiger like it was obvious.

"The moderators can keep it a secret, the library was fixed as though nothing had happened right, and they'll be able to keep the police and such from interfering." The Tiger commented in a carefree manner.

"Of course they can." He sighed shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all. "Who are these moderators anyway you mentioned them before?"

"We don't know who they are exactly, we just know they existed and they tell us what to tell you."

"You're just a font of knowledge aren't you?" He said with sarcasm flooding out of his mouth. "Anyway I'm going to sleep I need to sleep that dragon really hurt, he may not have got many hits in, but the ones it did hurt, so night. If I'm really lucky nothing will have happened, reference the inves attack and those girls seeing me." He said pulling the covers over him after changing into his pyjamas

In the weeks to come he would look back on that comment and think 'you idiot'.

_The next day_

Upon arriving at the school gates john was once again greeted by Akane, and she didn't exactly look happy.

"Come on the student council president wants to see you." She said with an edge of fear in her voice (no surprise considering yesterday).

"Great, just what I need this morning."

_At the student council room (female side)_

A newspaper was thrown at John faces, upon picking it up and reading it he realised it was the school newspaper and then he read the head line and his jaw dropped and started to sweat bullets.

_**Kamen Rider Gaim saves girls from dragon monster**_

_Yesterday sources confirmed that a group of girls were attacked by grey monsters, as the creatures were about to strike and most likely kill the girls, help came in the form of a young man who jumped in between the creatures and their targets. Upon saving them he transformed in to 'Kamen Rider Gaim' – an orange armoured warrior- and then fought the monster, then a dragon like creature came through a weird zip opening and attacked Gaim, Gaim changed in to pineapple armour and beat the dragon. Who is this armoured warrior, well with showing the girls the boys school roster they were able to identify their saviour. So we would like to say thank you to John Roberts for saving our fellow students._

After reading the paper he went over to the nearest wall and started to slow hit his head against it.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" He moaned "So much for keeping a lid on it."

"So john what are you going to do now?" Akane asked watching him bashing his head against the wall.

"What can I do, nothing that's what, arrrgggh why did this happen to me? All I wanted was a normal quite life." He continued to complain as he was now rolling around on the floor, for what reason? No one knew.

The student council president had started to chuckle at John misfortune drawing the attention of both John and Akane. "Well I have one suggestion." Shizuku said with a sly smile on her face.

"What it is? And why do I not like that look you have on your face?" He asked slightly afraid of what the suggestion was.

"Well since yesterday a student council meeting was called to discuss what happened yesterday, a request was put forward."

"What request?" John asked 'I'm getting a bad feeling about this' he thought.

"Simple, you will become the protector of the girls' side of the school to make sure that all of them are safe from further attack." She answered the smile still on her face as she spoke.

"Oh no way what happened to the whole secret fights with Kampfer, I can't be in the spotlight." He said putting his arms up in an X fashion as if to say 'Request Denied'.

"Oh it's a little too late for that, but remember your armour hides the bracelet so no one will be any the wiser." Shizuku said happily.

"You can't do this, I'm a boy and we have to be on our side."

"Already taken care of, you will be given special permission to go between the boys' and girls' side freely however if the girls need you they are allowed to 'request' your services, even during classes."

"Y- you can't be serious 'request' my ass, you may as well put me in their classes- don't even think about it- no way am I doing that!" He exclaimed "Akane tell her she can't do this please cause I don't seem to be getting through to her". She just looked away as Shizuku continued to talk to John.

"An entertaining idea but no, I'm not cruel – 'Bullshit' thought John- you may now return to your classes, however I want to see John back here for lunch I will probably have more question for you about the inves."

"Seriously just Google it, what do you need me for?" He asked

"No, I want you here at lunch don't be late or I'll drag you here myself." She said her lips forming a smile that just screamed 'this is fun'.

"Fine."

"Good boy."

John just narrowed his eyes as he walked back to his classroom with Akane heading to hers.

Upon reaching his class room john opened the door and walked in and sat down at his desk by the window as he took a look in his desk to find his books for the lesson ahead he closed it and found himself with Higashida in his face.

"Dude personal space, have you heard of the concept?" John asked and he moved himself backwards from Higashida's face.

"You seem to be getting friendly with the girls' side." He said as with an edge to his voice he slammed the days school newspaper onto John's desk.

"Really that's the first thing you say, no questions what so ever?" John replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Not important, what is important is that now you've become popular with the girls' side of the school and from what I've heard you've been spending time the student council president." He said the edge in his voice becoming threating.

'One track mind, why do I associate with these people?' John thought to himself as he said to Higashida.

"She was asking question about the attack yesterday I wouldn't call that 'spending time' with her. Also just cause I saved a few girls doesn't mean I'm going to be treated that much different from the rest of us"

"Bullshit!" said Higashida and the rest of the class who had been listening in to the conversation.

_Time Skip_

With the lesson before lunch coming to a close, the teacher was giving the male students their homework assignments. When the class heard a sound of shoes hitting floor but it didn't sound like a few students it sounded like a large group of people were marching in their direction. The student closest to the door opened it and looked outside to see what it was and his faced change from confusion to fear and shut the door quickly.

"What's wrong?" asked one of the other students.

"Girls"

"How many?" Asked another

"At least a whole class"

"But why would they come…. Here?" Higashida wondered aloud as he realised the answer he turned to look at John. "You." He said as his eyes narrowed.

"Me?"

"Won't treat you differently my ass, they're here for you."

"If it was an emergency they would have ran here so that means they are not here for me." He reasoned having been told that they could come to him if it's an emergency.

"Clueless." the whole class –teacher included- replied while shaking their heads. As the footsteps grew louder as they neared the classroom John was hoping they would eventually fade signalling them walking away. They didn't, they just suddenly stopped outside the classroom door and then said door was slammed open and in stepped a group of girls, as John looked at the group he realised it was the same group of girls he had saved from the inves attack. As the girls search the room for the person they were looking for one the boys walked up to them to greet them.

"Can I help you ladies?" he asked try to appear friendly, the girls just looked at him-more like through him- and walked by him ignoring him completely as the girls finally found who they looking for and rush towards him.

"Oh John we've been looking all over for you." The first girl said learning close to him.

"Erm, is there an emergency I can help with?" He asked backing up once more to gain some personal space.

"We just wanted to thank you for saving us from those monsters yesterday." The second girl answered in a happy tone.

"It's ok, there's nothing to thank me for, so please don't feel like you owe me." He tried in vain to downplay the event. However at that moment some the boys in the class were starting to get aggravated that John was at the centre of the girls' attention.

"Hey we would have done the same." One boy cried out.

"What makes him so special?" another challenged.

As John watched the girls in front of him react to these comments he saw that they weren't reacting to them, 'probably ignoring them or just don't care what they say' he thought to himself. However one boy decided to say one of the worst things possible.

"I bet it was faked!"

The atmosphere in the classroom did a 180 turn; all the girls seem to freeze, as though trying to compute what was just said. Faked? Why would there be a fake attack on students, a movie being filmed? There were no camera crews anyway near the courtyard let alone the school. Anyway as the girls realised what was said the entire group slowly turned their heads towards the random boy who – stupidly – made his opinion known at a time when the people who were attacked were in the room. The boy realised his mistake too late as he saw the look of the girls and almost wet himself with the sight that greeted him. Rage, there was no other word to describe it as the girls eye bore into their target's, if looks could kill he would have died multiple times over. However the group of girls that had been saved by John settled for this to defend said boy's honour.

**SQUISH **

**SMACK**

**SMACK **

**THUMP**

The head of the group move quickly delivering a powerful kick to the boy's crown jewels that was felt by every male in the room shown by a collective moan from said males. The next two followed at a more leisurely pace while the boy held his jewels in pain –though he was still standing – and slapped him on either side of his face. For the finale the final two girls in an amazing display of a combo attack launched a flying kick at his stomach than land on the floor in a heap still holding his crotch and sporting two red hand marks on either cheek. As the girls continued to shout at him for even suggesting it was a fake attack. John used this as the perfect opportunity to head to the council as he was supposed to when the bell had rung a few minutes ago during this fiasco. However as he was sneaking past the rest of the girls that made up the group he realised someone was standing in his way as he looked up he saw that it was Akane.

"The president sent me to get you." She said drawing attention from the girls who were near the door.

"Fine let's go see her." John replied getting to his feet and heading to in towards the student council room with Akane in tow.

Upon reaching the council's room John opened up the door letting Akane in then shutting the door as he walked in. He saw Shizuku seating in the same seat as before as he walked up to her.

"Alright I'm here, what now?" he asked

"Why are you late?" She asked him

"Your handy work that's why" He replied slightly pissed off.

"Oh, what do you mean?" she replied in an 'innocent' voice.

"The girls have already caused a scene in my classroom." He answered angrily at first and then spoke in a calmer tone. "Now, what questions do you want answered this time?"

"I have two requests I would like to ask of you." She said as she rose from her chair and walked around the table. "The first is a truce."

"A truce?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes these fight are pointless, I want to find out why we are fighting and who's making us. I'm asking if you will both help me in this endeavour."

"Good call why fight for no reason, Akane what do you think?" John then looked at Akane

"I think that it will be a good idea" she said as she turned to look at John.

"Agreed" John said as he then turned to look at the council president and extended his hand out offering to shake hands. "Ok president I'm on board for this idea let's work together to get to the bottom of this problem."

"Please call me Shizuku, both of you, and thank you." She said accepting the offered hand.

"Now, what was the second request?" he asked after finishing shaking hands.

"I want to see Helheim forest." She deadpanned.

"Sorry, what?" He asked thinking he misheard or something.

"I want to go and see Helheim." She repeated.

"No, it's too dangerous they are more powerful on their home turf for a start." He explained. Shizuku just stared at him.

"You're not taking no for an answer are you?" He sighed, she just nodded her head in return. "Fine. But you need to do exactly as I tell you cause I'm don't know if your Kampfer weapons will work against inves."

"That's agreeable, it is unknown whether we can harm the inves, we shall meet up after school and then we shall go to the forest."

"Okay, do we meet up here or somewhere else?" John asked.

"We shall meet up at your house after school." Shizuku answered.

"Wait why my place?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we want to see where you live, isn't that right Akane?" Akane just blushed in return.

"Fine I'll meet you later." John sighed in defeat as he got up and heading off to get some lunch.

_Time skip_

Upon school finishing John rode his bike home and upon arriving and home went upstairs putting all his school stuff away. Changing into his after school clothes consisting of grey trainers, blue loose fitting jeans, white short sleeve t-shirt and a long sleeve chequered shirt, that had it sleeves folded back to mid arm length. With his lockseed on his person and driver in his over shirt, he heard the doorbell ring not soon after and headed down stair to open the door to find the girls had arrived.

"Would you like to come in first or shall we head straight to the forest." He asked.

"May we come in there are a few more thing I wish to discuss with you first." Shizuku said.

"Come in then." He replied as he then led them into the living room and sat down in a chair while the girls sat on the sofa. "By the way what is it you want to see when in Helheim anyway." He asked once they were all seated.

"I would like to see what it's like, is there anything in particular that we can see while we are there?" she asked.

"Some ruins and lots inves really." He answered.

"Ruins?" Akane questioned.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain, Helheim was invaded, and the civilisation was basically destroyed after being overrun by the flora." He explained to them both.

"That answers my first question, how are we going to get to this forest?" Shizuku then asked.

"There are two ways, one is to go through a crack, however those are rare to find just anywhere, the second option is to use my bike, it's able to transport us there, problem is I can only have one passenger at a time." John explained.

"Then let's go I shall be the first to go through with you and then you can pick up Akane after." Shizuku said as she rose from her seat and headed towards the door.

"Alright let's go." John said as he followed Shizuku with Akane in tow. Upon locking his front door John pulled at the Sakura lockseed and opened it up materialising the bike in front of them. Climbing on to the bike he motion for Shizuku to get on the back of the bike.

"Put the helmet on and hang on tight I need to be able reach a certain speed before the portal will open." John said. Upon placing their helmets on Shizuku wrapped her arms around John chest and held on to him as she leaned forward to gain a tighter hold of him, however John then felt something being pressed up against his back and gulped as he felt Shizuku's breast against him.

"Is there something wrong John?" Shizuku asked in an amused tone.

"Nope, nothing at all." He responded in a higher pitch than his usually voice, clearing his throat he then said "Okay let's go." Revving the engine he then accelerated picking up speed, as the motorbike reach the speed need the bike started to spin and a crack opened up which they then travelled through. Upon exiting the portal John brought the bike to a stop and Shizuku dismounted.

"Now stay right here and make no sound, I don't what inves swarming here ok." John told her to which she nodded. He then spun the bike round and set off in the direction they had come and repeated the process and then disappeared through the crack.

John exited the portal and brought the bike to a stop in front of Akane.

"Same detail, helmet and hold tight." Akane then climbed on and placed the helmet on her head and wrapped her arms around john chest, like before he felt Akane breasts pressed against his back. 'Bloody hell do they need to hold this tight, I mean come on!' he shouted in his mind as he gunned the bike forward. The portal opened once more and they sped through it.

John brought the bike to a halt a short distance from Shizuku. Akane dismounted the bike first and went to meet up with Shizuku. With the bike now in lockseed form he pocketed it and walked over to the girls. John looked at around him, seeing it in real life was a weird feeling, all the trees and strange flora everywhere and also the sort distorted look that thicker areas of the forest had, was something that he was going to have to get used to. 'Probably will be coming here again, for what reason? Well I cross that bridge when I get to it.' He thought himself.

"Welcome to Helheim Forest, home to monsters that wanna kill you, please enjoy your stay." John said jokingly as he walked towards the girls, they shook their heads in response, "Oh, so it's ok for you to make jokes at others expense. But I do it and suddenly it's in bad taste, typical" He complained.

"I wonder what these taste like?" Akane said as she had walked to the closest tree, and then picked one of the leafy looking fruit off the tree, taking off the leaf cover a small round purple fruit was revealed and she raised it to her open mouth.

"NOOOO!" John shouted as he sprinted towards Akane, upon reaching Akane he rugby tackled her to the ground, the fruit flying from her hand. "Are you stupid? What if that was poisoness?" he yelled angrily as Akane turned her head away blushing.

"Oh John, I had no idea you like doing it in front of others." Shizuku said slyly.

"What are you on abou…..!" He trailed off as he realised he was on top of Akane propped up by his hand only. "So-Sorry" He said as he got off her rather quickly. She followed shortly after still blushing.

"Why did you attack me like that?" She asked as she dusted herself.

"Rule number one: DO NOT EAT THE FRUIT!" He yelled at the girl who then stared cowering behind Shizuku who just smiled in return.

"Bu-but it looks and smells so tasty and I'm hungry." Akane replied as she stayed behind Shizuku, hiding from the raging John.

"Is the fruit poisoness in this forest?" Shizuku asked, speaking up for the first time since arriving.

"Worse, much worse." John said seriously as he turned to look at Shizuku.

"How?" The older girl asked.

"Eating the fruit as an inves makes them stronger." He then turned to look at Akane "When a human eats it, they turn into an inves." He said as he walked towards Akane, and smacked her upside the head." "Don't ever do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He said as his angry look faded from his face, replaced with a look of relief that Akane wouldn't be turning into a monster.

"Tu-turn into an inves." Akane said, the colour drained from her face as realisation dawned on her. "Thank you for saving me." She said as she bowed in front of him.

"Calm down, it's no problem really, I'm your friend so I'm not going to let you turn into a monster." He told her as she stood back up from her bow. Looking around John walked towards a tree as he placed his driver on his waist. "Watch this." He said, the girls looked over his shoulder as he reached out a picked one of the fruits off of the tree, as they watched the fruit shifted into another lockseed. "Well that's a good one, lucky me." He said as he took two more off the tree each with a different design. "Sunflower seed lockseed ah well, on the upside another bike could be helpful." He said throwing the sunflower away but stowing the rose lockseed away.

"Shall we go look for these ruins now?" Shizuku asked.

"Er sure, let's try this way." He said walking off in a direction.

Time Skip

"You don't know which way to go do you." Akane deadpanned.

"Look, there wasn't an exact direction when trying to find the ruins, my only clue is find an open area so we're walking away from the dense forest. If you have a better suggestion I'd love to hear it." John sighed as he continued to lead them towards a more open area. As they came to an area that was wide open they all came to a halt.

"Wow" John breathed as he looked at the sight before him. Large greyish buildings that had partly crumbled revealing jagged diagonal lines dotted the wide open area. "Seeing it in person is a whole different experience."

"So this is what happens when the forest takes over is it?" Shizuku ask as she observed the ruins with no hint of emotion on her face.

"Yeah, but luckily I didn't see any of the forest seep through the crack the other day, so maybe we'll get lucky." John replied.

"Wait there's someone down there heading to the ruins." Akane pointed towards the ruins where the back of a person could barely be seen walking towards the buildings.

"Your right, maybe they somehow came through a crack, well we better go help them." John said and was about to set off to the ruins when he head movement from behind him.

GRRRRRR

An inves emerged from the forest, the bottom half was black while the top half was mostly red, white accents in the shape of horns adorned the body with the chest design looking like teeth being bared, on its head were two twisted horns , this is the Yagi inves or goat inves.

"Had to happen sometime." John moaned as he slapped the driver onto his waist as he withdrew the orange lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**ORANGE!**

**LOCK ON!**

**SEIYA! ORANGE ARMS! THE PATH OF BLOSSOMS ON STAGE!**

Now sporting Orange arms Gaim withdrew his Musou Saber from his waist and charged at the inves, slashing it in the chest, the inves roared in anger and punched Gaim in response knocking him to the floor, groaning Gaim tried to climb to his feet but the goat inves had already closed the distance and rammed him with his horns knocking him into a tree, as it advanced on him once more the girls decided to take action.

**BANG BANG BANG **

**CLANG**

Upon transforming the girls drew there weapons and attacked the inves distracting it from Gaim, Akane had her gun drawn and Shizuku's weapon was back in her hands. The goat inves roared once more and charged towards the girls who quickly dodged. Shizuku launched her weapon towards the inves, it connected but didn't do much to it – barely dented it – while Akane fired her pistol at the inves which just caused sparks to fly of the creature.

As the goat inves turned to engage its new opponents Shizuku's chain weapon wrapped around its arm and she tried to pull it off balance, it worked, the inves stumbled forward a few steps but was then able to right itself, grabbing hold of the chain the inves pulled Shizuku towards itself, as it prepared to strike its prey more bullets hit it distracting it.

Shizuku jumped back, her weapon back in hand and turned to Akane about to thank her but she just pointed to her side.

"Hey goat boy you're fight's with me!" Gaim declared as he brought out the pineapple lockseed. "My friends are off limits, now you're going down!"

**PINEAPPLE!**

**LOCK ON!**

**SEIYA! PINEAPPPLE ARMS! PULVERISE & DESTROY!**

Gaim now in pineapple arms started to swing the Pine Iron around his head and launched it towards the inves causing to smash it in the stomach, sending it backs a good distance and falling on its back, the inves got to its feet and prepared to charge, as it did Gaim swung the Pine Iron once more and brought the weapon down on its head causing it to come crashing down to the ground kicking leaves and dirt up the horns broken from the sheer force of the strike.

"Let's finish this." Gaim declared as he used the blade on the driver once.

**PINEAPPLE SQUASH!**

Throwing the Pine Iron into the air Gaim jumped after it and kicked towards the slowing rising inves and its head was encased in the weapon. With that done Gaim with his leading foot gather energy launched towards the target hitting it dead centre a pineapple ring appearing around the gaping hole the inves now sported as it dropped to the ground for the last time and exploded. Gaim got up from his attack and cancelled the transformation and turned to the girls who had also cancelled their transformations.

"You girls alright?" He asked them worriedly.

"Just fine thank you." Akane answered. "What about you? You got knocked out for a bit there."

John Cringed. "Yeah I'm alright, thanks by the way, for stopping him from killing me."

Hearing more movement within the forest John withdrew the Sakura and Rose Lockseeds activating them the bikes appearing in front of him.

"We need to go, now, more are coming and I sure as hell can't beat all of em." He said "Use the other bike; it should get you out of here, stick close." He told them as he climbed on to his bike, Shizuku climbed on to the Rose Attacker as Akane climbed on the back of it and followed after John who gunned the engine the second Akane was ready. As they reached the necessary speed they left the forest through the portal.

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait, Wolfenstien and the Destiny beta have occupied my time massively. Anyway now that chapters done things should progress easier. Any ideas who the figure was in the forest? What did you think of the Destiny Beta if you played it? Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Also I started a new fic, a Kamen Rider x Fire Emblem Awakening crossover so please and review that, till next time. Spartan243**


End file.
